Hetastuck Act 1
by XrosHearts
Summary: 24 Countries decide to play a game.
1. Part 1

==Enter Name==

Your name is Feliciano Vargas, but most people refer to you as Italy. You heard that your friend has something you'd be interested in. Someone is trying to message you.

==Answer friend==

VocaWarrior [VW] began skyping PastaLover[PL]

[VW]: Italy?

[PL]: Japan?

[VW]: Have you heard about the game?

[PL]: Yes! The one you, me, and Germany will be playing.

[VW]: There will be 4 teams. We are on the green team.

[PL]: Germany is messaging me.

PastaLover[PL] ceased skyping VocaWarrior [VW]

==Answer other friend==

WurstAlps[WA] began skyping PastaLover[PL]

[WA]: Italy!

[PL]: Yes Germany?

[WA]: You better not goof off during this game!

[WA]: There is a lot at stake here, we can not lose to those American and British bastards!

[PL]: Don't worry!

[PL]: I got to check on my brother.

[WA]: Make sure you don't take long. The will start soon.

WurstAlps[WA] ceased skyping PastaLover[PL]

==Be Germany==

You are now Ludwig but most people call you Germany. You will soon begin playing a game with your friends. You will be the leader of the green team. You seem a bit worried about this game and decide to message Japan.

==Skype Japan==

WurstAlps[WA] began skyping VocaWarrior[VW]

[WA]: Japan, how exactly will this game work?

[VW]: Well from what I understand this will be a very important game.

[VW]: Our version is for 24 people and the game will be very important.

[WA]: I know, I know but I just worry Italy will mess up.

[VW]: Do not worry, I am sure he will try his best.

[WA]: Ugh, those pesky trolls are at it again.

WurstAlps[WA] ceased skyping VocaWarrior[VW]

==Answer Troll==

CarcinoGenesist [CG] began trolling WurstAlps [WA]

[CG]: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOSERS DOING? [WA]: Ugh, it's you again. What do you want now?

[CG]: I'M JUST HERE TO GIVE YOU A MESSAGE FROM YOUR FUTURE SELF.

[WA]: And why should I believe you when you have always been trolling me?

[CG]: I SHOULD HAVE LEARNED FROM JADE. LOOK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FUCKING BELIEVE THEN DON'T, BUT HERE IS YOUR FUCKING MESSAGE:

[CG]: MAKE SURE ITALY DOESN'T MESS UP WHEN ENTERING.

[WA]: That does sound like something I would say...

[CG]: I'M FUCKING DONE

CarcinoGenesist [CG] ceased trolling WurstAlps [WA]


	2. Part 2

**==Be The Other Country== **

You are now the other country.

**==Enter Name==**

You are Alfred F. Jones THE HERO! But most people call you America. You are soon going to play a game. You plan to be THE HERO of the FREEDOM (Blue) TEAM. You notice one of your teammates has been trying to reach you.

**==Answer Teammate== **

_TeaCrumpet [TC] began skyping HamburgerHero [HH]_

[TC]: America, are you sure?  
[HH]: Of course I am!  
[TC]: But is it really necessary to do this?  
[HH]: Of course.  
[TC]: She told it was better not to.  
[HH]: Who?  
[TC]: I'll just copy this.  
[TC]: [GC]: H3Y  
[TC]: [TC]: What the bloody hell do you want?  
[TC]: [GC]: H3Y 1 4M H3R3 TO W4RN YOU 4BOUT RUSS14.  
[TC]: [TC]: What about him?  
[TC]: [GC]: W3LL H3 1S GO1NG TO B3 B3TT3R OF 1N 4NOTHER T34M.  
[TC]: [TC]: What?  
[TC]: [GC]: JUST TRUST M3 ON TH1S ON3  
[HH]: No worries, you all just need to back me up! YOUR HERO is here!

_HamburgerHero[HH] ceased skyping TeaCrumpet [TC] _

**==Message your backup==**

_HamburgerHero [HH] began skyping MapleHugger [MH] _

[HH]: Canada!  
[MH]: A-America?  
[HH]: Congratulations!  
[MH]: For what?  
[HH]: You're going to be on my team for the game.  
[MH]: Wait w-what?  
[HH]: All you have to do is back me up, cause I'm THE HERO!

_HamburgerHero [HH] began ceased MapleHugger [MH]_

**==Be the other country==**

You are now the other country.

After letting everyone else name themselves you decide to try naming this one.

**==Enter Name==**

Shitlord McIcepants

NO! Who would ever come up with such a ridiculous name?

You decide to try once more.

**==Enter A Sensible Name==**

Your name is Matthew Williams, though the ones who can see you call you Canada. You're friend America has just forced you onto his team for tonight's game. Ah, your good friend is messaging you.

**==Answer Friend==**

_MapleHugger [MH] began skyping IcecreamIslander [II] _

[II]: Matthew!  
[MH]: A-ah Cuba.  
[II]: Canada. Are you okay? Has America been bullying you again?  
[MH]: Kinda. He forced me onto his team.  
[II]: For tonight's game?  
[MH]: Yeah, even though I tried avoiding it.  
[II]: Yeah well it's the same for me.  
[MH]: W-what?  
[II]: Austria had no one else to pick. At least he isn't so bad.  
[MH]: I guess, but that means we are different teams. I was hoping we could play together.  
[II]: We can help each other no matter what.  
[MH]: I-I guess you're right.

_MapleHugger [MH] ceased skyping IcecreamIslander[II]_


	3. Part 3

carcinoGenesist [CG] has opened the memo WHAT IS WRONG WITH US.

[CG]: OKAY WELL NOW WE NEED TO DISCUSS WHAT TO DO BECAUSE YOU BASTARDS SCREWED THE GAME, AGAIN!

ectoBiologist [EB] has joined the memo.

[EB]: why are we doing this if we are in the same room?

[CG]: JUST DON'T QUESTION IT

caligulasAquarium [CA] has joined the memo.

[CA]: for once i agree wwith john

[CG]: WHO FUCKING ASKED YOU?

[CA]: wwell you did

adiosToreador has joined the memo.

: sO UM, wHAT IS THIS FOR,

[CG]: CAN NONE OF YOU FUCKING READ THE TITLE

arachnidsGrip [AG] has joined the memo.

[CG]: OH GOD.

[AG]: Oh hey John.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has joined the memo.

[CG]: ARE YOU HERE TO MAKE FUN OF THIS TOO?

[TG]: atm no.

[EB]: it is kinda dumb.

[CG]: OH FUCK YOU JOHN!

[CA]: then wwhy don't you just do it

[CG]: FUCK THIS!

carcinoGenesist [CG] has closed the memo.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] has opened the memo 4 B3TT3R PL4N.

[GC]: 1 DO NOT KNOW 4BOUT YOU GUYS BUT 1 H4V3 4 B3TT3R PL4N.

tentacleTherapist [TT] has joined the memo.

[TT]: And what may that be?

[GC]: 1NST34D OF TROLL1NG TH3M WHY NOT H3LP?

[TT]: I presume that this might in fact work.


	4. Part 4

**==Be The Other Country==**

You are now one with Ivan Braginsky, otherwise known as Russia.

You are enjoying your bottle of Vodka waiting for your server player to connect with you.

Oh you younger sister is messaging you. You hesitate but answer anyways.

**==Answer Belarus==**

_russiaLover [RL] has begun skyping serbianVodka [SV]._

[RL]: Oni-san!

[SV]: Ahhh!

[RL]: I'm your server player.

[SV]: What happened to Lithuania?

[RL]: Don't worry, he'll show up at our wedding!

_serbianVodka [SV] has ceased skyping russiaLover [RL]._

**==Panic!==**

Your worst fear is coming true. Now not even your vodka can help you.

**==Leave Your Room==**

You try to leave but Belarus blocked the door from the outside.

**==Dive Out The Window==**

You jump out of the window just to land on soft ground. Belarus is trying to contact you again.

**==Answer Belarus==**

_russianLover [RL] has begun skyping serbianVodka [SV]._

[RL]: Where are you going?

[SV]: Just place down the stuff.

_serbianVodka [SV] has ceased skyping russianLover [RL]._

**== Be The Other Country==**

You are now Roderich Edelstein but others know you as Austria. You've been forced into this game everyone will play.

**==Message Your Friend==**

_aristocraticPiano [AP] has begun skyping hungarianFryingpan [HF]._

[AP]: I can not believe we have been forced to play this game on a team full of incompetent fools. I would very much prefer to have Italy on my team instead of them.

[HF]: Umm.

[AP]: And now I am stuck with them.

_hungarianFryingpan [HF] has ceased skyping aristocraticPiano [AP]._

**==Be The Other Country==**

You are now España or Antonio Fernández Carriedo but most people refer to you as Spain. You are already playing the game with your friends. You ask Germany to let you go in after Romano, but instead you went first.

_vocalWarrior[VW] has begun skyping guitarraEspañola [GE]._

[VW]: Spain? Are you there?

[GE]: Ah, Japan.

[VW]: Spain, we have started the game. I have placed a few items in your house including a cruxtruter

[GE]: What do I do?

[VW]: This will be a long day.


	5. Part 5

_vocalWarrior [VW] has begun skyping wurstAlps [WA]._

[VW]: Germany, it seems we have a grave problem.  
[WA]: What is it Japan.  
[VW]: Well it seems one of the machines is counting down a clock and meteors are falling from the sky.  
[WA]: Is it some kind of war machine?  
[VW]: No actually according to a very detailed walkthrough online this is all part of the game.  
[WA]: What kind of game is this?  
[WA]: Who creates a game that destroys the world.  
[VW]: I will keep you updated as Spain is entering this game.  
[WA]: I should warn the others.

_wurstAlps [WA] ceased skyping vocalWarrior [VW]._

It seems that someone is trying to contact you.

**==Be Germany==**

You are now Germany and this game night may have just become the end of the world. You were prepared for anything but this caught you of guard.

**==Contact England==**

_wurstAlps [WA] has begun skyping teaCrumpet [TC]._

[WA]: England, I have grave news.  
[TC]: What the bloody hell is this about?  
[WA]: Tonight's game seems to be the cause of the world's destruction.  
[WA]: Under any circumstances do not start the game.  
[TC]: Well actually America has started.  
[WA]: We must worn the other teams.  
[TC]: Actually Russia and Austria have already started as well.  
[WA]: What would be the purpose of creating this game?

_wurstAlps [WA] ceased skyping teaCrumpet [TC]._

It seems that you and your friends have all begun the game this a matter of emergency.


	6. Part 6

_wurstAlps [WA] has opened the memo We MUST take action!_

[WA]: We need to find a solution.

_vocalWarrior [VW] has joined the memo._

[VW]: I have been looking into the walkthrough and it seems that once this game starts it can not be stopped.

[WA]: How can we be sure that this isn't a trap?

_hamburgerHero [HH] has joined the memo._

[HH]: Don't worry YOUR HERO will save you all!

_teaCrumpet [TC] has joined the memo._

[TC]: America this is something you can't do.

[VW]: We should come together to find a solution.

[WA]: Japan is right we need to work as a team.

_pastaLover [PL] has joined the memo._

[PL]: Why not make pasta?

[PL]: We can make spaghetti and rigatoni and lasagna!

[WA]: Pasta won't help us now.

[VW]: Pardon me but Spain needs my help now.

_vocalWarrior [VW] has left the memo._

Japan go help Spain.

**==Assist Spain==**

You help Spain obtain his cruxite item which oddly enough it's a guitar. You look on your screen to see the meteor about to hit Spain. Spain is playing on his guitar when the string break and the screen goes blank.

_**End of Act 1**_


	7. Act 2

Go to the following for Act 2:

s/10483995/1/Hetastuck-Act-2


End file.
